


betray the moon as acolyte

by highwaytune



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Early Mornings, M/M, morning fluff basically, wrote this a long fucking time ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytune/pseuds/highwaytune
Summary: kobra's got thoughts in his head and love in his heart.
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Kudos: 9





	betray the moon as acolyte

**Author's Note:**

> \+ this was written back in june and i have no idea what the point or idea of it was but i do know that i want it out of my docs lmaooo  
> \+ the title is from hozier's 'sunlight'   
> \+ i am once again posting old dd stuff to get it ouuuuuut of my google docs bc there's a *lot* and i'm really losing interest in danger days but i love attention like nobody's business so <3   
> \+ another totally as-is piece because i honestly do not feel like reformatting it lol

“Cherri?” Kobra’s voice is hardly audible with how thick it is from the lasting fatigue he can’t quite kick, but at the very least the interruption of silence makes Cherri look down at him with half-open eyes.   
  
“Hm?” Cherri hums against the top of Kobra’s head, running his fingers through Kobra’s hair absently as he waits for a reply.  
  
The sun is just barely up over the horizon, but Kobra knows that he’ll have to drag himself out of bed soon to get the day started. For now, he just wants to lie here with Cherri until Jet pushes his way through the door and tells them both to rise and shine.  
  
“I…didn’t wake you up, did I?” The realization is sudden, and the question is out of place, but Kobra feels the need to ask it anyway.  
  
“No, you didn’t. Been up for a few minutes anyway -- thought I heard somethin’.” Cherri sighs softly, pausing to press his lips against Kobra’s forehead for a brief moment.  
  
“Rad. Okay, um…” Kobra stammers, trying to find the right way around the words he’s been trying to toss into a sentence for the past half-hour. “Witch, I’m so fucking _sorry_ ,” is not the way it was intended to sound, but it’s a start.  
  
“For what? Don’t get soft on me before we’re even up ‘n’ at ‘em,” Cherri half-jokes, taking the opportunity to trace his fingers down Kobra’s spine, feeling each vertebrae. “No, seriously. Talk to me, K. What’s on your mind this early?”  
  
“I-” Kobra struggles for words again, not knowing how to approach the difficult sentence filling up his mouth. “Fuck, I just feel so bad even asking, but…”

“S pit it out, Kobra, ” Cherri says plainly, pausing at the base of Kobra’s back.  
  
The words don’t come out of Kobra’s mouth right at all on the first try. They’re only halfway words, actually, more like syllables strung together in an incoherent language only decipherable by Kobra himself (and sometimes Poison).

“Can I try again?” kobra laughs weakly before sighing against the hollow of Cherri’s chest.  
  
“Go for it,” Cherri replies coolly, closing his eyes as the sun filters through the blinds.  
  
“Cool. ‘Kay. Shit, I…” Kobra trails off again, increasingly frustrated by his lack of ability to _just fucking get the words out of his mouth_. He takes a deep breath, then tries again. _Third time’s the charm._

“I've just been thinkin’ about your wavehead days, I guess. I don’t remember them all that well, ‘cause I mean, I was fresh outta the city, probably still pumped full of mood suppression and whatever the fuck, but…I can’t kick ‘em. Seein’ you like that, I mean. You couldn’t’a been much older than I was at the time, but...”   
  
Cherri sucks in a sharp inhale, his muscles growing taut for a moment before he relaxes again. Being a wavehead wasn’t his proudest moment, surely, but he can’t just pretend it didn’t happen at all.   
  
“But you don’t ever talk about it anymore. I mean, I _get it_ , ‘cause it’s tr- trau- fuck, what’m I lookin’ for?” Kobra pauses, exhaling with frustration.   
  
“Traumatic,” Cherri cuts in smoothly, running his fingers against the rounded bones in Kobra’s back again. “And you’re right. I guess I gotta face the music, sooner or later. Can’t run from it forever,” he hums, breathing softly against Kobra’s hair.   
  
“Right. That. But I mean, look at you! You’re twenty-something and doing just fine,” Kobra continues, his lopsided half-smile apparent in his voice, “Better than mosta the fuckheads out here. You’re fuckin’ _famous_ , and you’re stuck with me ‘til we bite it.” As if being called on, the dog tags (that bear a _certain date_ ) around Cherri’s neck clink softly.   
  
“Nobody else I’d rather be stuck with, K,” Cherri laughs, pushing Kobra’s too-long bangs away from his forehead. “Shit, you need a haircut.”

“Shh,” Kobra whines half-heartedly, a smile on his lips as they press against Cherri’s. “Let me finish first.”   
  
“Right. Go on! Ain’t got all mornin’,” Cherri replies, his slight southern accent making a guest appearance.

“Don’t we, though? Anyway, I know we can’t have a real _normal_ life, can’t have a wedding like from all the shitty romance novels you read to me on slow nights, but if you’ll put up with me til the end, I think that’d be shiny.” He exhales a faraway sigh as he lifts his chin to look up at Cherri again, his dark eyes reflecting bars of light from the blinds.   
  
“‘Course I will. 'Till you die from doin’ somethin’ I told ya not to, or till I get real bad sun poisoning or somethin’. So, not to get too mushy this mornin’, but I’d be more than happy to stick with y’ till we’re dust.”  
  
“Cool. Love you, Cher.” Kobra’s reply is _so_ fucking stupid, but it’s so very _K_ _ _o_ bra_ that Cherri can’t help but pull him a little closer.  
  
“Love you too, K. Now, should we wait for those shitheads to barge in here or just get up ourselves?”   
  
“Y’know, I’d like to say we should get up _before_ they wake us up, but I really don’t wanna even move. Might as well milk the last few minutes of being comfortable before I get yelled at,” Kobra sighs, shaking his head so his hair falls into his eyes again. He settles a little closer to Cherri again to relish in the last remaining moments of peace before the door slams open.   
  
There’s no killjoys this time, though; just perfectly-pressed-white-uniformed agents staring from behind contrasting masks. 

Well... that’s a story for another time, isn't it? So long and goodnight.   


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, tell me what you thought on my tumblr cherrikisser. peace ::)


End file.
